


Family Discount

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Teasing, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Tonight, the huntsmen and Oscar were given a night off from their duties during election night by Ironwood and it appears that Weiss Schnee had accepted an invitation to a movie with Jaune and Oscar.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine & Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 35





	Family Discount

Tonight, the huntsmen and Oscar were given a night off from their duties during election night by Ironwood and it appears that Weiss Schnee had accepted an invitation to a movie with Jaune and Oscar.

The trio arrived at the theater and decided on what movie they would watch. Jaune noticed a sign advertising a family discount and an idea popped in his head.

“Hey guys, I have an idea” Jaune said.

“Is it stupid?” Weiss asked.

“Kinda but hear me out. What if we pretended to be a family so we can get that family discount” Jaune suggested.

“That still sounds stupid” Weiss said.

“Stupid but effective” Jaune replied.

“I agree with Jaune, it’s stupid but also effective, isn’t that right…dad?” Oscar winked at his fake dad.

“Fine, I’ll join in on your stupid plan” Weiss exasperatedly said.

 _‘I can’t believe I got roped into this stupid idea’_ she thought.

The trio approached the cashier and Jaune said to the person at the counter “Excuse me, we would like to take a family discount”

The cashier looked skeptical at how young this so-called “family” looked like.

“How old are you two?”, the cashier asked.

“My wife and I are both 33” Jaune lied.

“You both look too young to be 33” the cashier said.

“We are both have genes that makes us look younger despite actually being older” Jaune replied.

“Okay then, may I ask your son’s age?” the cashier asked.

“Our son, Oscar here is 14” Jaune said truthfully.

“So, let me get this straight, you two are 33 years old while your son is 14 years old” the cashier asked skeptically.

“Yes” Jaune looked both ways and from behind before whispering to the cashier “It’s a school thing”.

The cashier widened his eyes as he bought the lie and he said, “My apologies sir, here is your family discount and please enjoy the movie”.

“No problem and thank you sir” Jaune said.

As the trio silently walked into the snack bar to buy each of them a popcorn and a soda, Weiss broke the awkward silence.

“Let me guess, you told the cashier that I was pregnant with Oscar when we were at school” she deduced as she glared at Jaune.

“Well I can’t lie that we’re 50-60 years old so teenage pregnancy was the only viable option” Jaune said.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this plan. This is the second worst thing you ever suggested” Weiss said.

“At least, it wasn’t worse than stealing an Atlas airship but hey, it worked, am I right…dear?” Jaune whispered as he nudged her arm with his elbow.

“I will put you in a block of ice if you ever called me dear or any other variations like honey, hon, love or even wifey” Weiss angrily said.

Oscar rolled his eyes and said in a monotonous voice “Oh no, my parents are fighting”.

“Hey!” Weiss said angrily.

“Our son is right, Weiss. We shouldn’t be arguing in public and in front of our son.” Jaune said.

Jaune then moved closer to Weiss and whispered, “Remember, everyone’s got their eye on us and if they find out we’re not a family, then our family discount will be revoked”.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…hon” Weiss said as she turned around to blush quietly in embarrassment for still playing this charade.

The three of them got their snacks and drinks and they got into the cinema.

“You’ll be sitting in the middle” Jaune told Weiss.

“Why me?” she questioned.

“Well since we’re posing as a family, the wife has to be in the middle, so she can cuddle her husband on one side and hug and comfort her son on the other side if things get scary or boring” he replied.

“That’s sick. Do all married couples do PDA in the cinemas?” she asked in disgust.

“Most of them” he replied.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, “Oscar’s 14, he can’t be that scared”.

“That’s true but I also get very sleepy at the boring parts of the movie” Oscar added.

“I can’t believe this. Fine, I’ll sit in the middle and Oscar can rest on my shoulder if he gets bored and tired” Weiss replied.

“Yes” Oscar quietly said as he pumped his fist.

“But no cuddling” Weiss warned Jaune.

“Okay but I won’t complain if you cuddle with me” Jaune said.

“Like that will ever happen” Weiss confidently said with a smirk before the movie started. Did I forget to mention the fact that the movie they chose was… **HORROR**!!!

An hour into the movie and Jaune and Weiss were screaming and cuddling each other for their lives. Oscar was just sitting there eating popcorn, not being affected by the scary stuff in the movie and is completely invested by the plot that he didn’t feel sleepy.

After the movie ended, the trio walked out of the cinema and Weiss’ face was red from blushing madly in embarrassment for cuddling with Jaune throughout the entire movie.

“Let’s never speak of this again” Weiss warned Jaune.

 _‘She didn’t tell me not to speak of this again so maybe I can tell the gang about the whole fake family and cuddling thing’_ Oscar thought.

A few days later after the election massacre done by Tyrian who with the help of Watts, framed Penny. Oscar decided to lighten up the mood by telling the gang about the whole fake family and cuddling at the movies with Weiss and Jaune thing. Everyone in the room lightened up and had a hearty laugh during these difficult times…all except for one blonde knight and an ex-heiress who were blushing in embarrassment as Oscar told them the story and they also had to endure Yang continuously teasing them for days on end.

“Weiss, I didn’t know you and lady-killer here had a date” Yang said.

“It wasn’t a date and Oscar was with us” Weiss said.

“True but when you were scared, you didn’t cuddle your so-called cute son, you were cuddling your so-called lady-killer husband” Yang teased her as she laughed again.

Weiss turned to Oscar and said, “I thought I told you that we would never speak of this again”.

“You only told Jaune not the tell the story but not me” Oscar said.


End file.
